Our Love for the Broadway Baby
by bethcandy21
Summary: Rachel may have to put her life on hold to make room for the ones she loves. Especially one very important person whom she has not met yet. AU Finchel, with Quick and appearances from most of the New directions...eventually. Rated M for Future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of glee and/or any of its characters.

Rachel stared at the white board waiting for her usual stroke of genius to inspire her but her mind could not focus. All she could think about was how much her life had changed in the few short hours since she found out that scary and daunting news.

_Rachel sat on the floor of the girls bathroom crying for like the thousandth time today trying to understand what was happening. Why all of a sudden she_

felt like a completely different person. "I can do this she whispered to herself" drawing in a deep breath and trying to hold back the tears."It's just Glee

everyone accepts you there noone knows yet so I can do this." She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the bathroom stall toward the sink.

She looked up to attepmt to fix her makeup a wave of nausea overcame her sending her running back into the stall to heave up the last of her breakfast.

When she had finished emptying the contents of her stomach. She heard a flush a few stalls down almost as if the other occupant of the bathroom had

waited for her to finish. She let out a big sob and leaned her head against the cool metal of the stall door. When she heard the other occupants footsteps

sounding closer. She closed her eyes listening to the clack-clack-clack of a woman's heels hoping they did not belong to a teacher and who was coming to

check on the poor sick girl in the bathroom. Then familar voice sounded "You know crying and hiding out in a bathroom stall is not going to change

anything but your attendance record." She gluped of course it was Quinn whoelse would it be she tried to grab a hold of her bag hoping she could remain

anonymous and that Quinn would just go back to class."Rachel," Quinn's voice rang with a concerned tone"I know it is you come out and talk with me."

Rachel sighed in defeat and opened the door. Quinn stood over her staring down with nothing but pity on her face as she extended a hand to help her off

of the bathroom floor. Rachel gladly took her hand thankful because she was not sure she had the energy to stand on her own."So," Quinn said as she

handed Rachel a damp towel"When did you find out?" Rachel looked up at the taller girl "Find outabout what?" she asked trying to play dumb. Quinn gave

her a disapproving look "That you are pregnant." Rachel whimpered at the sound of those words like they had just slapped her in the face. She took a few

seconds trying to focus her thoughts before she spoke to the patiently waiting blond."I-I guess officially this morning when my doctor called me to set up

a follow up appointment but I took a few tests over the weekend and every one of them was poitive." She smiled at me "Well Rachel Barry you need to

suck it up for now you are missing glee and how are you ever going to be a star without practice?" Shes said as she flipped her hair and pretened to clear

her throat. Rachel laughed at Quinn's silly impression of her best diva berry. "Come on" Quinn moitioned extending a hand again let's go sing our hearts

out you will have plenty of time later tonight to have an it's-the-end-of the-world-pity-party." Rachel smiled and went with Quinn shaking off her despair

for the monent besides in the famous words of show biz the show must go on.

"what's wrong babe?" Finn asked coming up to her "You look worried. Should I worry?" seeing Rachel's face and wondering what in the hell was making her look so damn scared. Rachel is never scared. She peeked up at him through her long eyelashes in a way that always seemed to soften him."Finn,I love you." she said patting the seat next to her "I love you too, Babe" I replied sitting where she had motioned. She sighed and cleared her throat as I took the opportunity took peek at her breasts. "Finn I really don't know how to put this. I mean I love you so it should be easy and yet that is exactly why it isn't." Finn's eyes widened "Rachel, baby please don't do this. Please." "Do what?" she asked "try and tell you that a family may be coming sooner than we planned? Finn, I am pregnant with your baby." Finn blew out a quick sigh of relief thankful she wasn't breaking up with him. Then the news hit him like a ton of bricks."Oh shit." he breathed "I'm sorry." Rachel looked at him confused as to why he was acting like he had just broken someones favorite pen. "Finn do you understand what I am telling you...I AM PREGNANT. Like Quinn was. There is a baby in here"she said grabbing my hand and placing it over here lower abdomen. "I get it rach." I responed trying to find some kind of response in my head that would make her forgive me or whatever. " I just feel horrible. I mean I knew I was already dragging you down but I didn't think I would actually ruin your dreams so quickly." Rachel's eyes narrowed "

"Ruin my drerams?Finn. Ruin my dreams? Finn Christopher Hudson you are my dreams you are my everything. Am I scared? Yes. But you and this" I said squeezing the hand that still lay over my stomach." Is all a part of it. I will have it all. You, the stardom, the family, everything but some of it will just have to wait a while." She stared at him waiting for him to speak. "Okay then." he said getting up from his seat and dropping down on one knee."Rachel Barbara Berry will you marry me? I will be everything you need me to be if you will have me?" Tears rushed to the surface and spilled over streaming down my cheeks as I nodded and managed to blurt out a barely audible yes.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood there in the auditorium for what seemed like an eternity letting Finn hold me as I cried into the chest. "Shhh." He soothed rubbing my back trying to calm my nerves. "She didn't mean it you know Santana, she is hardest on the people she is afraid of." I shook my head "I know" I mumbled "I just hoped she whould keep her mouth shut. I thought she had turned over a new leaf this year. I guess I was wrong she will always be cruel and spiteful." Santana's words burned in the back of my mind._Oh, look we got ourselves a new Quinn _ _ready to destroy the Glee club and her own future with antoher unwanted pregnancy. Guess you will never even make it to New York now Berry. Welcome to the wonderful world of the future Lima Losers. Puck has been saving you a seat._"we aren't going to be Lima Losers Finn. We just can be" I looked up at him wiping my tears from my eyes."No babe we aren't we will still go to New York and raise the kid there. I mean people do it all the time. Right ?" I smiled thinking of holding our little girl's hand as we walked around central park singing show tunes. "Exactly, Santana is wrong we will make it to New york and I will be on Broadway. The only Lima loser will be her dancing on a pole for dirty ones." Finn laughed "Let's go now, Rach. We have to tell our parents before they hear it through the orange vine or whatever." I giggled "It's grapevine, silly. Oranges grow on trees. Besides they will find out eventually I don't see why we need to tell them." Finn lifted my chin " because, Rachel. It's the right thing to do." I nodded in defeat hating that he was right and astouned that he could be so smart and yet so naive.

I walked through the door of my house Singing "Oh Dad, Oh Daddy your little Girl has arrived." But no reponse came from either of them. I walked into the dining room to find both of my dads sitting at the table Hiram with his head in his hands and Leroy staring at me with a fire in his eyes. "Rachel" Leroy said pointing to the chair "you got some 'splainin to do." I rolled my eyes at his Ricky Ricardo impression and sat across from both of them."what is going on?" I asked hoping it was just my B+ in chemistry. This Leroy slapped my ultrasound picture down on the table. "where did you get this." I breathed trying to control my anger. Hiram " Some little latina girl who goes to school with you gave it to me at the grocery store this afternoon. Imagine my surprize to find out my innocent baby girl is not so innocent anymore." "I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD STOOP SO LOW AS TO BREAK INTO MY LOCKER." I shouted standing up ready to go find Santana when Hiram shouted "SIT BACK DOWN! YOUNG LADY WE ARE NOT FINISHED." I followed his command and waited for one of them to speak. Leroy "I just don't know how this could have happened. I mean I know how it happened but I thought you were smarter than this I thought you were going to be a star?" "I'm sorry daddy, I am so so sorry. It was an accident. I will still be a star. I promise."I said as the hot tears of shame fell down my cheeks " So are you planning to give this baby up?"Hiram questioned raising an eyebrow. I shook my head "NO, Finn and i love each other and we will love this baby we are going to get married, And raise this child in New York." I said placing a hand tenderly across my barely swollen abdomen. "Really, Rachel wake up darling you can't have it all there are going to be numerous sacrifices you will have to make and I am sorry to say but broadway will be one of them." leroy said calmly reaching out to touch my hand. "NO!" I exclaimed standing up "I will not sacrifice anything but my body and maybe some sleep. But mark my words I will have it all with or with out your support." I turned on my heels and stormed out of the house slamming the door.

Great, I thought now what am I going to do I walked to the side walk heading for the direction of Hummel-Hudson house. Finn. I needed, Finn. I was walking silently across the park where Brittany feeds the ducks every morning trying to feel some sort of emotion but all I could feel was numb. I could not cry I had already shed enough tears over the past few weeks and I wasn't even angry. I totally got where my fathers were coming from despite everything I said and my storming out of the house. So I was stuck being numb to emotion for the time being. I smiled at the elderly woman I passed out of politeness while wondering what Finn was up to. When my phone rang sending me back a few feet and scaring me out of my daydream.

"Hello?" I answered not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"RACH? OH THANK GOD" exclaimed a relieved Finn Hudson.

"umm...why are we thanking god." I asked smiling to my self at Finn's dramatics. He most definately learned from me.

"Your dads called and said you took off. I have texted you like a hundred times trying to find out where you went." he replied "I even went to the school to find you but you weren't there."

"I know I went for a walk I am in the park near Brittany's house. I needed to clear my head." I responed hearing my tone and noting there was no emotion to even my voice.

"Well stay there I am coming to get you." he ordered then the phone clicked .

I shrugged and went to sit down on the bench near the playground. There where no kids out today because it was the begining of feburary and about ten degrees out side. I shivered realizing just now how cold I was. I had been in such a hurry to get out of my house I grabbed nothing but a light coat. "Burrr." I shook this was definately not one of my finer moments. I waited on that bench for maybe all of five minutes before Finn came running up to me with a blanket in his hands."What in the hell where you thinking, Rachel. You are gonna get sick and possibly hurt the baby. " I laughed "Ooops" I giggled "I must not have been thinking." He glared at me "well that is oblivious." " You mean obvious." I corrected as he wrapped me in the blanket and scooped me into his arms. "That's what I said" He retorted as he carried me toward the car.I shrugged and closed my eyes concentrating on letting his warmth radiate to me as he mumbled about how inconsiderate it had been to take off in the freezing cold with out so much as a good coat and scarf. It was a quiet ride back to his house except for when i told him not to take me home. We sat listening to the soft rock staion as he sang along. When we pulled into his drive he turned to me. "Now just a warning before we go in Kurt spilled the sauce." I smiled "Of course he did why wouldn't he. he has got to have his little drama in his life." "Rach, don't be like that it wasn't entirely his fault. Santana put a box of diapers on the front door step and Kurt had to tell them why they were put there." I closed my eyes fighting the urge to find Santana and rip her hair out. "Finn, I hate her. She has ruined everything that little Bitch better watch her back." "Rachel." Finn said shocked to hear me use profanity "I don't like her much either but lets not stoop to her level, baby. We are better than that." I nodded listening to Finn letting him be my voice of reason because mine seemed to have left me." Okay, " I said breaking the silence after a few minutes "Let's go get this over with."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat on the cold table in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come in as finn played with the models of the babies.I had made it through my first trimester and was finally feeling better with less morning sickness and more control over my mood swings. "Well mommy and daddy let's take a look at the baby." The docor said as he came in to the small room putting gloves on,walking over to the ultrsound machine and pulling it next to the grabbed my hand as the doctor pressed on my abdomen "Any bleeding?" "No" I amswered. " any pain?" "no not yet." "Good." He said squeezing jelly on my stomach "now lets look at the baby." He rolled the little wand across my stomach as he pushed buttons trying to get the picture."Whoa." Finn exclaimed hearing the fast fluttering sound."Is that the heartbeat." The doctor nodded and paused the picture on the tiny little barely visible baby shape. "There she is "the doctor smiled "she?" tears filled my eyes "its a she ?" I asked. "Well it's still to early to be positive but it looks like you got your self a little girl just don't start buying pink yet." I stared up at Finn who was silently crying " did you hear that babe we are going to have a daughter." I told him ignoring the doctor's warning knowing it was a girl. He bent down and kissed the top of my head whispering "she will be beautiful just like her mother."

We walked into the chior room hand in hand with cheese ball grins on our faces. "Whoa, Guys watch out you don't wanna get run over by wale Berry and tub o' lard." Santana warned. "you know what, Santana. Just because no lesbian in her right mind would let you be the mother of offspring because they would turn out to be evil,big mouth monsters. Does not mean you can male fun of other people who are actually contributing decent human beings to society" Santana glared at me "You know what hobbit your face isn't pregnant." she insulted as I backed away. "SANTANA,ENOUGH. SIT DOWN!" Mr. Shue screamed as he walked into thechior room. "Everybody,sit down we still have Nationals to prepare for and I need you all to work as a team for some of you this is your last chance so try not to blow it." Santana rolled her eyes as I resisted the ugre tyo lunge at her and give her a taste of her own empty threats. "Mr. Shue can I say somthing." Brittany asked getting up from her seat and standing in front of the piano. "Rachel i just wanted to say as president I forgive you for getting pregnant wanted to give you this." she walked over to her chair and picked up a little stuffed dog. "I got it for Lord Tubbington when I thought he knocked up the neighbor cat but the DMA test said he wasn't the dad so here for your baby." she handed me the dog. "Also Santana I would have babies with you but only if they don't come out green green is a horrible color even for monsters." "Okay guys lets get started Rachel I was thinking you could sing this for your solo."  
Mr Shue handed me the piece of sheet music. Thank god he was still giving me the solo after blowing my audition and getting pregnant I was sure he would give it to Tina or Mercedes. Just as he finished his over due Leture about being a team player and leaveing if you weren't going to be Tina got up and started to storm out shouting something about always being a team player. I felt horrible but Mr. Shue wanted to win and giving me the solo was the way to do it. After class I Tried to convince Tina to let it go until after Nationals but she wouldn't listen about how exhausting it was to be me. I didn't go to my next class instead I went to the auditorium to practice.

I looked around my locker waiting for my fiance to come get her books she was always like clock work thirty seconds ago she would hve come arround the corner given me one of her dazzling smiles go on about her solo what she was thinking about doing for the wedding, how cute the little baby things in her catalogs were, then a kiss on the cheek and the beautiful ring of the special way she said I love you and off she goes as I whisper it back giving me a full veiw of her backside as she walked away. Where was she I missed her she wasn't in her last two classes. I kind of had an Idea of where she might be hiding ou though. I went to the auditorium remembering their first kiss and how magical it was now matter how much I tried to convince myself it wasn't. I remember saying out loud in my bedroom I love Quinn, I love Quinn, I love Quinn but the truth was from the moment rachel's lips touched mine I Love her. I saw her sitting at the piano singing a soft lullabye with her hands across her stomach. I was careful as I tried to sneak up to her wanting to hear the mother of my child finish singing her sweet song to our Daughter. She turned and jumped as I walked up the steps to the stage. "Oh, God Fin you scared me." she said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Baby." I apologized dissappointed I didn't get to hear the end of the song. "It's okay, I guess I am just a littled self absorbed today." " It's okay." I laughed. Wondering how self absorbed she could be if she was singing a lullabye to our baby. It was pretty awesome that she would even sing to her after the horrible week it had been. I know she hadn't slept well in weeks and her voice was so raspy some mornings I was scared she was going to lose it. "So where have you been." I asked sitting next to her on the piano bench. "I know you missed at least two classes." "Oh, I was with Tina." she whispered " she convinced me to go talk to Madame Tibido." "and?" I responded hoping for good news. I don't know she was a little upset but we both asked her to please come to Nationals if she was willing to give me a second chance." I sighed not what I wanted to hear but still better than Rachel giving up." do you think it worked." She layed her head on my shoulder "I hope so." she breathed as her eyes closed. I listened for the soft snore to let me know she was asleep before scooping her up and driving her home. When I layed her in her bed I kissed her lips gently and murmered I love you as I closed my eyes cuddling her hoping she would sleep through the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading this story it is my first shared fan fic. I hope you all like it and thank you for the review I will keep it going.**

_**I own nothing of glee and/ or it's characters because if I did Finchel would have road off into the sunset to live happily ever after.**_

I Sat staring at the clock tick by waiting for the bell to ring. It was getting exceptionally hard to concentrate every day with all the things I had on my mind. It seemed as if every second was filled with wedding plans, rehersals for Nationals, and doctors appointments, in edition to the consatant need to run to the bathroom every few minutes. I sighed drumming my fingers on the desk trying to listen to the lesson and fighting the urge to close my eyes. I had given up resisting and was just about to doze off whhe Quinn leaned over and whispered "Meet me at my locker after class." I turned to look at her mouthing the word why but she just shook her head and whispered "please just do it." turning her attention back to the teacher. I shrugged it off wondering how Finn would feel about Quinn and I meeting after class. I remembered how upset he was when I went to lunch off campus with Kurt and I really did not have the energy for that today.

When the bell rang I followed Quinn to her locker in a daze I was so exhausted that I didn't even notice we had arrived at her locker and ran right into her with my now obvious baby bump. I panicked for a second hoping I hadn't hurt the baby, done any sort of brain damage or had hurt Quinn's just barely healed back. She turned around and with concern on her face as she noticed my panic."It's okay Rachel It didn't hurt the baby. I ran into people all the time when I was pregnant with Beth and she is practically a child prodidgy now." She paused for a second frowning."Or she was at least the last time I heard from Shelby. Anyway I wanted to give you these." She said handing me a bottle of pills." They are vitamin B complex they are completely safe to take plus it helped me get passed all the exhaustion." I looked at her smiling down at me in a way that only a mother could and I felt a pang of sadness wash over me. Poor Quinn she had been such a good mom and no one had even taken the time to notice all the little things she did and how hard it must have been for her." Thank you." I said hugging her "You are such a good mother. I am sorry about being so hard on you and about the whole Beth situation. " I relased her seeing the tears in her eyes. Quinn's voice broke as she said"You heve no idea how much that means to me. I may not have her in my life but she is still my child and I will love her forever." She wiped away the tears. My hand automatically went to my stomach as I looked down. "I understand that now." I looked up smiling at her this time. Knowing why she chose Finn initally to be the father. He is going to be an amazind dad and she wanted the best for her daughter as I do for mine.

"Now," She said snapping me back to reality"Let's go to Glee" she said as she lead the way to the choir room. She opened the door for me motioning me inside. I gasped realizing what was going on the choir room was decorated with dainty pink decorations and my teammates were all smiling at me, including Santana, as I realized what was going on "Surprize." exclaimed as I walked further into the room taking in the sight with a smile. He ushered me to my seat next to Finn and nodded his head at someone behind me. My mouth fell open as Santana walked to the front of the room and handed me a pink gift bag. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for giving you such a hard time and I thought even if it is early we should show our support for you and Finn like you all did earlier this year when I was struggling with my problems. So I-, I mean _WE_ decided to throw you an early baby shower." I smiled hugging Santana as the tears started. "Okay, okay." she said after a few seconds shrugging me off "That's enough Hobbit."I laughed knowing that this was her olive branch and accepted her apology, and even her insults. I mean she still is Santana Lopez HBIC."open it." she yelled taking her seat next to Brittany.I took the pink tissue out of the cute little bag and pulled out a tiny little purple sweatsuit with DIVA written in sparkle letters."Thank you, Satnana" I said holding it up. She rolled her eyes "Yeah, well. Someone had to get her decent clothes she can't run around in those creepy little animal sweaters all the time." I just shook my head as handed me his gift."From Ms. Pilsbury and I." I opened the perfect bow and undid the wrapping with care as Ms. Pilsbury watched me open it. I laughed pulling out a cute little white dress with music notes all over it and a pair of baby Mary Jane shoes. Finn smiled as I went to hug them both muttering something about how she will definately be a musical child.

Each of my teammates presented me with cute little girl gifts some of it clothes for my little Diva and other more practical things. I rolled my eyes at Puck's gift holding up the pack of condoms and a pack of diapers. "Leave it to Noah to give the inappropriate gift." I said aloud to Finn "What." he shrugged "I forgot and had to get it at the gas station down the street. Besides," he said patting Finn on the back "someone has got to think of them." I looked at Finn as he tried to hide his blush last Gift we got was Quinn's as she handed me a pink rectangular box with Beth witten in white letters across the eyes widened as I looked to her unsure if I should open it. "I'm sorry Rachel but I couldn't bare to take it out of the box." she admitted "Please open it." I did as she asked lifting the lid off and pulling out a white Blanket with a big pink heart in the middle and the words_ ,May your mother's heart always be wrapped her Baby,_ embroidered in the heart_._ I started to sob as I got up to hug her and "asked are you sure about this?" she nodded "I had it made for Beth and I was going to give it to her but I couldn't and now I know was meant for your daughter." I cried harder hugging her. Happy that I was able to be her friend after all we had been through. When class was over and we had all had our fill of the many treats they all had brought Finn and I headed out to his Car loaded down with all the wonderful gifts. Elated that the New Directions had done all of this to show their support for us.

**Be prepared for the next chapter there is a reason it is rated M.**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning:this chapter contains some citruscy details. Thank you all for reading my fanfic and sorry it is so short the next one will be longer I promise.**

**I own nothing of Glee or any of it's characters.**

I smiled watching Rachel hum as she put away all the gifts we had gotten today. She was so happy. I sat on her bed and waited for her to finish putting them in the box labeled Baby."So" she said coming over and sitting next to me on the bed. "I guess we won't need these for a while." she teased throwing the box of condoms at me. I laughed nervously I guess not. "hmmmm..."she said putting her finger to the corner of her mouth "Do you think we should take advantage of that?" "I thought you never ask." I replied Kissing her and positioning myself over top of her as our toungues found their way into each other's mouthes. My hands moved along her body pushing her shirt up so I could touch her skin as she undid the buttons of my hands stopped at her slightly rounded abdomen as I thought of how amazing it was that we could make the life inside of her. I lifted her shirt off breaking our kiss for only seconds but as soon as it was done I continued with more aggresion eagar to taste her soft lips as her mouth searched moaned when I moved to her neck as one of my free hands found it's way to one of her swollen breasts and the other slid underneath her automatically unhooking the bra. She smiled up at me as I removed it exposing the mounds of flesh. I kissed my way to them taking one into my mouth and using my hand to tease the gasped and moaned as I worked diligently smiling to myself every time a noise escaped her lips. My hands abondoned their positions reaching for her pants. I was eagar to get closer to her to feel her and be inside of her. I slid the pants down with ease loving how much quicker it was when they had an elastic waistband. I groaned in apporval as I saw the blace lace and whispered as I raised my brow."expecting something tonight?" She giggled and nodded her head as I reached down to slide them out of the way moving my mouth to her wet warm crease. She moaned as I found that special spot with my tounge and teased her. Her hips bucked as she continued her sexy noises until I couldn't take it anymore. I slid off the bed and pulled my pants and boxers down as fast as possible before suspending myself over her waiting for her to be ready she nodded as I slowly pushed inside her and pulled out gently waiting for her to make room. I repeated this a couple of times then pushed my length as far into her as I could hearing the gasp I was waiting for. She kissed me as our hips bucked in sycrony letting the pleasure heighten. I stared down as my soon to be wife with nothing but admiration as I worked faster until I saw her toss her head back and let out the musical moan in the beatiful way only Rachel could. I pushed into her faster and harder as her walls fluttered around me. Until I felt the tip of pleasure hit me and I let go. Riding the waves of pleasure as we both moaned in extacsy before I collapsed on top of her partially taking care not to crush her or my still growing daughter.

I slipped out of bed careful not to wake the sleeping Finn, slipped on my robe, and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. This little girl had me hungry all the time. I opened the refridgerator pulling out the soy milk and headed to the cabinet to grab a box of cereal. I hummed to happy that Finn had decided to stay with me while my Dad's where away for the weekend. I flipped on the ihome and hit my lullabye playlist that I had been learning , humming along with the song as I ate my cereal in my own little world. "Couldn't sleep?" I jumped hearing Finn's voice. I felt his hands wrap around me as he sang along to the lullabye that was playing. "No," I answered in reponse to his question. "I was just hungry." He laughed and took the seat next to me." So cereal was the fix?" He questioned smiling his cute little half smile. I shrugged" I am just too tired to make anything else."I answered feeling the exhaustion as I admitted to laughed "well I could have made you something." I looked down at my empty bowl"No need I am through." I got up and started toward the sink to rinse my bowl out but Finn stopped me and grabbed the bowl."You are going to have to get used to me helping you, are not alone anymore." I smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the lips mouthing thank you. When he had finished placing the bowl and spoon in the dish washer he came over to me and scooped me up in his arms. I snuggled into his chest as he carried me to the bedroom. Closing my eyes and letting my exhaution take hold. I layed in his arms content at how much I love our little family and amazed at how something other than performing on stage could make me feel so whole. I closed my eyes again listening to his soft snoring noise and letting it sing me to sleep.

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**More to come I promise just wanted to give my take on thier Nationals Victory.**

**I own nothing of Glee and/ or any of it 's characters.**

I paced the stage nervously fidgeting with my dress. Waiting for my cue. We had so many mishaps and we had come together through it all and I hated to admit it but thank God for Coach Sue she had cured Mercedes and brought us all together. I took a deep breath in as I heard the anouncer introduce us wheather Madame Tibido came or not we were going to win. I heard the music start and headed out to perform my solo. I sang my heart out putting all my emotion and fustration into my performance. When I saw her enter the theater I was elated and continued to sing letting my passion shine. No flops or choking just pure joy and beautiful music.

I was breathless as we exited the stage but not enough to congratulate Finn with as kiss. "you were amazing,babe." he whispered heavily as we headed around cheering and knowing every single one of us had given it all we sat and watched every other showchior perform but I couldn't help thinking we had it in the bag. When the called the chiors to gather and prepare for the award ceremony I was not surprized to be one of the three called to the stage. announced we had made it to the finals and I could feel the buzz I knew we had won and was not going to accept anything less.I stood on the stage knowing we had made it into the top three. Of course Unique had won MVP but that was okay we had made it this far.I held Finn's hand squeezing it as they announced the third place team relieved it wasn't us. I closed my eyes and waited with nervous anticipation as the called out the winner with a drum roll. They called our name, THEY CALLED OUR NAME!We all cheered and hugged each other letting the glory soak in when they handed us the trophy I almost screamed. We had won victory was ours and it was so sweet. Finn grabbed me and kissed me as I felt a little nudge in my abdomen.I broke the Kiss and looked down grabbing his hand as she kicked again. I could see the tears in his eyes and I knew this was the happiest moment of my life so far.

When we arrived back at the hotel rooms and started to get ready for our celebratory dinner I told Quinn about how the Baby shared our excitement on stage,She laughed and admitted to me in a hushed voice" Beth did that too when I got relly excited she would move and let me know she was happy I was happy." I laughed with her as we shared a moment only mothers could. She grabbed my hand and brought me to my feet singing and dancing with me. As the others chatted excitedly. I loved this moment realizing that my enemy from two years ago was sharing an excitement only a real friend could. I hugged her and headed out the door ready to meet the boys for our dinner.

"Tonight, We are champs." Mr. Shue shouted raising his glass of rootbeer" To the 2012 National Champions I am so proud of you all." we raised our glasses along with him toasting to our success. We all took turns talking about our favorite moments of today to 's insistance. Santana was happy I didn't choke, Artie was loved the way we all moved flawlessly,Puck liked Santana's outburst,Mercedes was happy Quinn and Tina got to sing with the treble tones, Brittany was excited we got a pretty trophy,Quinn was excited we had made it to the top, Tina cried about how she felt so included, Mike loved that he got to dance his heart out,Rory was happy to be part of something special,Sam was excited to be at nationals again,Kurt commented on how amazing it was when he peeked though the curtains to see Madame Tibido. I smiled at that hoping I had convinced her to change her mind. I listened to the rest go on about their favorite moments counting everyone of them as a favorite moment. When it was my turned I announce how the baby kicked sharing our moment of victory and got a aww, and congratz from everyone I beemed hoping she would do it again but no such luck. When it was Finn's turn he stood up with his glass and cleared his throat as I looked up at him quizzically wondering what he was about to do." My favorite moment didn't happen just today." he said pausing "It happens everyday we get together to sing or chat or party. I am happy we could all be a part of this. We proved it to ourselves every single day that we it could do it and now we get to prove it to all the people who have brought us down over the years, By bringing that giant Nationals trophy home. So cheers to us." He raised his glass as everyone followed suit clinking them together. When he sat down I kissed his cheek whispering to him how much I loved his speech and how much of a leader he was. When our food arrived everybody ate keeping conversations quiet and between the groups but I knew what They were all talking about and he was sitting right next to knew how to say the thing everyone needed to hear in a way that we had all grown to love. I smiled at him as I ate my meal thinking about how much I couldn't wait to get him home.

As we walked to the buses the next morning I was kind of sad it was our last highschool competion as the original New Directions and soon we would all be moving on with our lives. Some continuing high school, some going to college and Finn and I starting a family. We were all planning our futures. I sighed taking my seat next to Finn. "what is it? babe." he asked I shrugged "just thinking about the future and how we will all be parting ways soon." He smiled " I can't wait."I nodded closing my eyes and fighting back the tears.

**If you like it please reveiw I don't know how to feel about this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I owe all of my followers my sincerest apologies. I recently left my Fiance for cheating and had to move in with my parents. It has taken two mothes of soul searching and time to get my life back and now I am back and I promise it will be better than ever.I have a new love and a renewed desire to write about it.**_

**I own nothing of glee or any of it's characters.**

I closed the trunk of the car with a little I watched Rachel waddle around to the passengers seat. I climbed in the car kissing my wife before turning the key over in the ignition. She smiled at me as her hand rubbed her belly."she is really kicking today." she laughed "are you sure about this?" I asked before waving a final goodbye to our parents." She nodded "I want to get there and have time to prepare for the baby." "okay then." i replied as I backed out of the drive way. We drove through Lima in silence as we reflected on the memories we had made in this town. When we passed the high school she let out a big sob. It had been less than a month since graduation but it felt like just yesterday.

_"Finn wait up." Puck yelled across the hall. I stopped and turned to see my best friend coming toward me still in his graduation robes. "Where's Rachel?"he asked as he threw his arm around my shoulders."Oh her feet were swelling so she went to wait ion the car." he raised an eyebrow "we gradualed like over an hour ago."I smiled "I know we went to the choir room,Rachel wanted to makeout in there one last time berfore we leave."He gave me a confused look"Wait, Leave? What happened I thought you guys were staying through the summer?"." we were going to but then Rachel got all freaked out and said it was gonna be too close to the baby being born so we moved it up, I got a call yesterday and we move into our apartment in three weeks." He shook his head "Damn everybody is leaving so soon.I think I should just pack up for Cali now." "Nah, dude wait a few weeks I think our parents are throwing us a big goodbye party." "Alright." he said nodding in agreement."I'll bring the booze." He said patting my shoulder. "So you guys going to breadstix for the party?" I nodded " I think so if Rachel is up for it." "K see ya there."he said as he ran over to Quinn who was waiting for him in the parking lot._

_Rachel Wasn't up for that night saying the smell of garlic was something she just couldn't handle yet_.

I smiled as we passed the you are now leaving Lima sign. It was such a bitter sweet moment I was excited to be on my way to New York with my husband to start our life but I was sad that we were leaving the town where we grew up, and made so many wonderful memories. Including our most recent memory of a lifetime our wedding.

_"I smoothed my dress over my now huge belly which seemed to be growing at an alarming rate." looking out of the window of Kurt's room at the pool area where our friends where gathering."I am nerveous daddy." I said to Leroy as he fussed with Hiram's bow raised a freshly groomed eye brow." Is our little star having second thoughts about becoming a teen bride?" I rolled my eyes "NO! I am nervous that our friends won't stay for the wedding once they show up and find out what is going on." "Oh baby." Leroy said throwing his arms aorund me. " don't worry sweetie they love you guys and I am sure they will be thrilled when they find out." " I know" I sighed " I just wish they could be a part of it like we originally planned."Hiram and Leroy smiled at each "we're gl;ad you said that." Leroy"OH,KURT!" he shouted and right on cue Kurt came marching in with Quinn, Mercedes,Tina,Brittany,Sugar and Santana all wearing their bridesmaid dresses. "OH MY GOD!" I squealed Throwing my arms around as many of them as I could"Thank you, Ladies." I cried as Kurt warned" Rachel you are ruining your dress and make up ." I nodded smiling at my perfectoinist best him sweep me away to fix my make up as my friends talked excitedly and Fifteen minutes later I was walking down the Ilse surrounded by everyone I love towards the one person I loved more than anyone._

We turned into the parking garage after two hours of being stuck in New York traffic.I was exhausted twelve and a half hours of driving and a very uncomfortable pregnant wife does not make for an easy trip. I yawned gently shaking rachel who was snoring in the seat next to me. She stirred opening her eyes and smiling."Are here?" she asked excitedly looking around taking in the sight of the dark parking garage." you didn't wake me when we got to the city." she whined." I know Baby, but you looked so peaceful." I said kissing her wrinkled brow. Her features softened as she looked at me bringing my face to hers. I leaned in as our lips brushed gently together before i initiated the kiss. Letting her warm lips search mine as I tasted her sweet mouth. Only Rachel could sleep through a car ride and still have amazing breath. I broke the kiss with hesitation unbuckling my seat belt." come on baby we have to go get our keys." I said as she finished fixing her hair in the little car mirror. She hopped out of the car gracefully grabbing her purse and waddling over to me. I laughed to myself at how funny it was that she could hop out of the car but had to waddle over to me.

After a half an hour of signing papers, hearing the whole lecture on noise and violations and the very rude mention of how the manager had to stay late so she could do all this we were on our way up to level 8 apartment 13. " Can you believe it Finn, We have our own place." I said looking back at Finn excitedly." "Yeah." he smiled his cute little half smile as we arrived at our new apartment and he unlocked the door."hold on,Rach." he said stopping me from opening the door."there is something I have always wanted to do." Then before I could respond the ground had disappeared and I was in Finn's arms. I laughed as he kissed me opening the door and carrying me over the thresh hold." Honey, Welcome Home." he exclaimed as we entered our new home. I kissed him passionately then whispered seductively in his ear "Let's break it in."


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so thank you noro for your reveiw sorry I have been gone so long but I am seriously getting back to business.**

**I own nothing of glee or any there character because if I did everyone would still be together or at least Finchel.**

I hummed to myself as I folded the freshly washed baby clothes using my stomach as a table.I was missing my husband having only seen him an hour for the last three days not counting sleep. He had picked up two jobs to pay the bills and save money for the baby luckily we were rent free for the year thanks to my dads for the secret car fund which I no longer needed. It actually turned out to be a god send as we learned on our first venture to the nearest grocers. _"Damn, babe look at the price of milk."Finn said as he put a carton in to the shopping cart. "guess we better stock up on ramen til I can get a job."_ I shook my head at the memory of Finn's nativity wondering how he didn't know New York would be so expensive. I sighed putting the last stack of pink and with onesies into the baby's dresser. I was absolutely bored I wanted to get a part time job but no employer would hire a pregnant woman a few weeks shy of seven months so all I had to do was clean,practice and watch television. I waddled over to the the couch plopping down and checking my phone. Three new text messages popped up.

Finn

I miss you,Baby.:-*

I love you. Should be home around 11ish. Don't wait up boss might keep me later.

I sighed of course he would be late he had been late all week. I scrolled down to the next message it was from Quinn.

Hey,Rachel I am coming to the city in the morning to shop. Would you like to tag along?

Thank god for Quinn. I quickly replied yes excited to get out of the apartment and break up the monotony for a few hours.

I woke up at the first sign of light next to my peaceful,snoring husband. I smiled watching him sleep and trying to resist the urge to kiss his nose. I slipped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready Quinn and I were meeting in Manhattan for coffee to kick start our shopping day. I turned the shower and hopped in letting the warm water run over me as I sang along with call me maybe playing on my shower radio paying no attention to how much shampoo I was using. As I turned after rinsing out the shampoo and reached for the conditioner I lost my footing slipping and falling back onto my butt pulling the shower curtain down with me. Crap i whispered hoping Finn slept through the loud thud I made."Babe?" I heard him yell kicking myself for being so clumsy and waking my exhausted husband. He came into the bathroom rubbing his eyes"Rach, you okay?" "Yeah." I mumbled tossing the shower curtain away and reaching up for Finn's out stretched hands until I saw the look of horror on his face "Rachel, your bleeding." he pointed at the tub which was filling up with blood. My hand automatically went protectively to my stomach as the panic set in but before ,I could say anything I was in Finn's arms with my bathrobe draped over me. I felt the hot tears run down my face Oh god please let my baby be okay please,please,please. I will do anything just please let her be okay. We made it to the car and Finn's was speeding through the streets before I could even realize what we were doing. "Finn slo-OHH!" I screamed feeling a sharp pain radiating through my abdomen."WHAT? what happened." he screamed back as he weaved in and out of traffic. I blew out a breath "I think I am having a contraction." I felt the car accelerate as I panted trying to ride out the pain. "Hold on Rach,we are almost there ." he assured me as he turned a corner. I nodded trying to focus on something but grasping at nothing to focus on. I was starting to feel dizzy and then everything went black.

I Ran into the E.R. holding my passed out pregnant wife "HELP." I shouted looking around for a doctor As three nurses ran over to me with a stretcher I placed her on it and seconds later they whisked her away. Without even a word to me. What do I do I thought as I stood there frozen in place they just took my wife and unborn child away. God i hope they were gonna be okay please let them be okay. I stood there for what felt like hours my bare feet and chest exposed to the cold hospital I heard a phone ring kit was Rachel's in the her bag I had grabbed on my way out of the apartment without realizing it. I answered it not really caring who it was.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar voice answer"Rachel?"

"Quinn?" I asked surprised to hear her voice

"Oh hey, Finn. where is Rachel I need to ask her a question."

how do I answer that I have no idea where they took her

"I don't know. somewhere in the hospital."I answered

"WHAT? Finn what happened?" Quinn asked she sounded worried

" She fell in the shower, there was blood everywhere,and-and she passed out int the car."I started sobbing realizing what I had just said my wife and baby could be dead.

"Okay I am on my way Finn what hospital are you at?"

"Finn? FINN? give the phone to the receptionist." she yelled

I obeyed handing the phone to a concerned looking receptionist and taking a seat in the waiting area as i buried my head in my hands to hide my tears. She is my everything I couldn't lose her I just wouldn't know how to survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of my followers and the reviews sorry for leaving off on such a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself.**

**I own nothing of Glee and/or any of the characters.**

I sat in the waiting room hoping for the doctor to come out and tell me how my wife was doing. I tried pacing but it just made me more nervous and I guess it made other people nervous too because a nurse came over to me and asked me if I was okay. I sat down after that trying to take my mind off it but everytime I closed my eyes it felt like I was watching a movie about every single special moment I had shared with Rachel and every moment I would miss out on if I lost made me tear up again. So I drummed my fingers across my knee and stared at the double doors they had taken her through waiting trying to keep my mind blank. Then I heard a comforting voice yell my name. "Finn." Quinn shouted breaking my gaze from the doors. She was holding Puck's hand as they ran over to me. I stood up and I was engulfed in a hug. "she's gonna be fine, 's a fighter." I nodded trying to believe what he was saying but I couln't because he didn't see her when they took her from me she was barely breathing. We sat down and i explained to them what happened Quinn cried and Puck looked nervous. I turned back to stare at the doors again letting Puck comfort Quinn. We waited in silence for what seemed like hours until the doors opened and a guy doctor in a white coat and a large nurse walked over to us."Which of you is the husband?" he asked in deep gruff voice." I am." I said trying to keep myself calm."What happened son?" he asked. I shook my head and told him about how she slipped into the shower and what happened during the car ride losing my nerve as I explained the horror of it all .He nodded and patted me on the back. "well Your dughter and wife are okay for now. We have her up in maternity. Would you like to see her?" I nodded and the large nurse led the informed me that she had a huge gash on her leg that needed stitches and that they stopped the contractions and tied up her cervy thingy. When we all arrived at the room the nurse told us she was still pretty out of it because of the pain medication. I opened the door and rushed over to Rachel with Quinn and Puck on my heels. "Baby" I whispered brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open "Finn?" She muttered back."Yes, Babe." I answered " I'm here." I answered letting my reilef show. " I'm tired." she whispered back. "well get some sleep,Rach. I will be right here." I kissed her lips softly and mouthed "I Love you." as she drifted off to sleep.

I opened my eyes to a dark strange place is somewhat of a panic until the events of the morning came flooding back. I looked around seeing a sleeping Quinn and Puck laying on the couch of the hospital room. My hands felt my stomach which was still large and as I rubbed it the baby kicked which had me blow out a sigh of relief but where was Finn I didn't see him. "Quinn," I whispered She sat up rubbing her eyes" Rachel. You're awake." she stated."Yeah." said "where is Finn?" " Oh, I think he went to get some food." I smiled " Okay, So what is Noah doing here?" I asked she pursed her lips withholding a smile." We are back together.I was going to surpirse you this morning but well-." I nodded. "So how are you feeling?" she asked placing a hand on my tummy."Sore all over but okay. Do you know what is wrong with me?" "Um, I think you cut your leg,cracked a couple, ribs bruised your coccyx and went into preterm labor if I heard the doctor correctly." I was shocked all of that from a slip in the shower I really need to be more careful. "She hugged me being cautious of my I.V. "I am so glad you and your baby are okay Finn was convinced we lost you." I pulled away to look at her "Really?" I questioned "How was he?" . She shook her head "A total mess, Rach.I have never seen him like that and I hope I never see it again." I felt the tears run down my face my poor husband i can't even imagine how I would have fell if the tables were turned. "Is he okay now?" I asked her hoping for a yes but she shrugged and then as if on cue he walked trough the door."Finny!" I exclaimed he smiled setting the food down and wrapped me in his arms. Quinn went over to Puck as I cried in Finn's arms and they slipped out of the room."I am so sorry, baby." I cried into his shoulder"shhh" he soothed " all that matter's it that you and the baby are alive and okay. Don't worry about anything else." I frowned pulling away and wiping my tears."but Quinn said you where a complete wreck and that is my fault." He laughed" No, babe it is neither of our fault,it was an accident." " know but I can't help but fell responsible for it." He rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed, pulling me against his chest. "I never want to let go." he whispered in to my ear I smiled up at him kissing his soft lips "then hold me forever Finny." He kissed my hand "I Love you more than anything, Rachel. Never scare me like that again." "I Love you too, and I'll never do it again."


	10. Chapter 10

**Firstly I want to thank all of my readers I hope you like my Fanfic so far,Secondly I am sorry for posting the chapters so erratically I have been super busy with work and my computer has been giving me major issues but not to fear more to come I promise.**

**As always I own nothing of glee or the characters...I wish I did though.**

I slipped out of the room giving Rachel some space hospital beds definately were not made for two people. I walked into the brightly lit hallway rubbing my eyes to help them adjust. "Finn," I heard a woman call my name from down the hall. Stumbling as I turned to see if it was who I thought but I was engulfed in a running hug from my mom and Kurt before I could even see.I smiled hugging them tight and looking around. Burt was standing behind me smiling. "Hey, you guys." I said greeting them "Who called you?" My mom frowned " Well, Quinn called to tell us Rachel had an accident and asked us to call her dad's. So when we informed them they asked us to come check on you two since they are in Cincinatti on Hiram's buisiness trip." I smiled and shaking Burt's hand as Kurt wiped away his tears. "Are Rachel and the baby okay?" He questioned nervously.I nodded "Yeah They'll be okay she is just resting right Now. lets go grab a cup of coffee or something." I suggested not wanting them to disturb my sleeping wife just yet.

I explained what happened to the three of them as we walked to the cafeteria. We met up with Puck and Quinn in the cafeteria. They had not left the hospital since this morning I smiled feeling a slightest bit of comfort I had all day. I missed my friends so much it was nice to see them even though the circumstances were not ideal.I listened to all of their stories half heartedly trying to fight the urge to go check on was talking about how Quinn had changed his mind about school and that he was going to attending a community college near Yale to be near Quinn,Shelby and grabbed my attention,I nodded at Quinn as she laughed a Puck's Quinn had that weird power over him that I knew all too well because Rachel had the same power over me. "Excuse me." I interrupted a "I am gonna go check on Rachel." Kurt frowned no doubt because he wanted to see her but knew I wouldn't let him.

When I got to the room the nurses were prepping Rachel for something."hey." I said kissing Rachel's forehead "how did you sleep?" She rolled her eyes."I didn't I kept people keep waking me up." She shot the nurse messing with her I.V. a disapproving glare."Apparently I am still having contractions." She rolled her eyes as I felt the panic start to creep back to the surface."So what does this mean?" I asked the nurse."Probaly nothing, it usually takes a while for the medicine to completely stop the contractions." She flicked a syringe." But the doctor is going to do a 4-D ultrasound to make sure the baby is alright." I sighed feeling slightly better. "Did you hear that Finny." Rachel whispered looking up at me."that means we will get to see what she looks like." I kissed her and whispered back "I bet she is as beautiful as her mama."

Ten minutes later the doctor was playing with a wand thingy and a machine trying to get a look at our baby. He pointed to the screen after a few hmms and showed us our little girls face."there she is he said pointing to the yellow moving picture on the screen. Definately a looker." I stared in aww at the screen as Rachel wiped away her tears."Thank god," she breathed "I think she has your nose." I laughed at my wife "your nose is perfect." I stated poking it as she rolled her eyes." So, Doctor what is the verdict?" she asked. He grimaced "well it doesn't look like there is any trauma to the baby. We will just have to get those contractions under control and I think you will be able to go home." "Good" I said sqeezing Rachel's hand.

He smiled and left the room as the nurse entered cleaning everything up and messing with the monitor and IV."So have you talked to my Dads yet." she asked trying to ignore the nurse fussing over her blankets. I sighed "No but My mom did. Quinn called her and they rushed up here they are all in the Cafeteria well except your dads they are trying to get a flight from Cincinatti for tomorrow." "Wait! They are all in the cafeteria?" "well yeah i told them you needed to rest that they would have to wait until you were feeling better." "Finn That is incredibly rude. Go get them." she said pointing me to the door giving me Famous Rachel Berry glare.I shook my head obeying my annoied wife not wanting to stress her out too much.

When I got to the cafeteria I was surprized to see the group had grown. Santana and Brittany were laughing at a table with Quinn,Puck, and Kurt. My mom and Burt were sitting with and . spotted me and stood up giving me a man hug "you okay." he asked with concern in his eyes. "I'm alright." I responed "and Rachel?" asked her big bright eyes welling up with tears." She and the baby are okay for now they are just trying to get her contractions under control. She wants to see everyone." I replied loud enough for the whole group to hear and with that they all started to gather their things.

We all walked up together as they whispered questions to i refused to answer. I was not going to tell any of them anything about what happened it wasn't their business and I just couldn't relive the sequence of events was bad enough that I had to see them playing over and over again in my head everytime I left her sight. Sighed explaining the rules that they could only see her in two's or three's dreading the fact that I would have to wait with the others in the waiting room while they comforted MY wife.


End file.
